1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to devices for storing and displaying earrings and other jewelry and in particular to such a device that will stand, hang and stack without disturbing the jewelry mounted thereon.
2. The Problem and Related Prior Art
It has become increasingly popular both males and females to have pierced ear lobes and other body parts. Concomitant with the body piercing comes the need to decorate the event with a piece of decorative jewelry. For example, the ear supports a common earring or post, the naval uses a ring while the nose uses either a post or ring. The tongue generally calls for a post while the eyebrow a ring. Since most of these body decorations are worn with pride and collected by the wearer in recognition of significant events, it is important that they not become lost, broken or damaged when not being used. This becomes a particular problem when many items have been collected and each is of significant importance to the owner.
There have been a number of jewelry display and storage devices suggested in the prior art. However, there is no showing of a single jewelry display or storage device that is capable of standing, hanging and lying completely flat for stacked storage. Examples of prior art devices that attempt to solve the problem are shown in U.S. Patents discovered in the records of the United States Patent and Trademark Office for example: U.S. Pat. No. 4,687,103 issued Aug. 18, 1987 to Corbett for a jewelry stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,905,821 issued Mar. 6, 1990 to Corbett for another jewelry stand; U.S. Pat. No. 4,923,069 issued May 8, 1990 to Germain et al. for still another form of jewelry display device; U.S. Pat. No. 5,050,745 issued Sep. 24, 1991 to Sanders for a hanging earring storage holder, and U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,800 issued Feb. 21, 1995 to Tucker for another form of jewelry stand.
The instant invention as disclosed and claimed herein provides distinct and useful advantages not previously known to the prior art.